The Adventures of Princess Sociopath and The Blind Bandit
by marinefollese
Summary: Azula is out of the asylum after three years. And Toph is her therapist! Instead of having their sessions, they attempt to bring Prince and Princess Gullible together; Zuko and Katara. After all its Zuzu's turn to get humiliated and... be happy. Rated T for safety and writer paranoia. Post-war Zutara.
1. Meet your new therapist

A/N: A new story. I got this idea after reading Like a Dove's story. Awesome writer.

LOL anyways OK, HERE EEZ MAH STOREE!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THIS ATLA AND STUFF. UNFORTUNATELY. OR ZUTARA WOULD HAVE BEEN MADE CANON. AND TAANG. T.T

* * *

Dear diary,

This is stupid. Absolutely stupid. After my release from the asylum about three days ago, my idiot brother, Zuzu, called in an in-house therapist for me. As if I even need one though. I am perfectly capable of controlling my emotions. Stupid Zuzu, just because he is the Fire Lord now, he thinks he can order me around. Stupid boy. I do not; I repeat do NOT take any orders from some half-witted, pathetic excuse for a fire bender.

Anyways, diary, I have got to go. My therapist is in for a long session. Oh diary, you know I'm not that cruel. In return for the absolute torture, dearest diary, this will be our last session, I am extremely certain.

Sincerely,

Her Royal Highness

Princess Azula

* * *

I left my room after consulting in my new friend, my dearest diary. I headed down the hall to one of the tea rooms in our palace. I was going to meet my therapist today. I absolutely refused to meet her in own room, my safe haven of sorts. I did not need her tainting my walls with her stupid and incompetence.

I entered the room not only to find my therapist there, but also my brother.

"Why Zuzu, it brings me such pleasure to see you here, but I was under the impression that my sessions were going to be private. Then again, I was thrown into an asylum for three years; a lot of things have changed in our world, haven't they, brother? Or should I say Fire Lord Zuzu now?" I asked, hoping to give the therapist a sampling of what she was in for today.

"Look, Azula, we're not here for you to send me on a guilt trip, which by the way I'm not buying. We're here to help you heal and-"

"If you want to heal me, why not consult the little water peasant. You know the one who defeated me on the day of my coronation and Sozin's comet?" I asked sarcastically, hoping to irritate the idiot.

"She's not a peasant. Her name is Katara and she's a _really good_ ambassador for the water tribes and my trusted advisor, not to mention friend, who also saved my life," Said Zuzu so dreamily, looking at me with a stupid grin on his face.

Was it just me, or did Zuzu have a thing for this Katara? Of course he did, after all, my brother is pathetic. I decided it was time to do some poking around there.

"What happened to Mai? Forgot her already? But then again, I have been _locked up_ for three years; I must have missed a lot. Wouldn't you say so_, Zuzu_?" I asked, with a malicious grin on my face. Stupid Zuzu thinks that by locking me up for three years, he would have gotten rid of my malicious nature. Well, he's wrong. _Dead wrong_.

"Look Mai and I broke up. She accused me of not spending enough time with her, even though we agreed that I would put our relationship second as the Fire Lord and- _why am I telling you this_?! We're cutting in to your therapist session. Sorry about that, Tera. Anyway, Azula, meet your new therapist, and friend, Tera. Tera, Princess Azula."

He nodded at us and left the room.

"So, Princess Azula, tell me, what do you feel like doing right now?" Tera asked, gesturing for me to sit down on the large red sofa.

"I was told that I was supposed to be in a therapist session, not a recreational center. Must've missed the memo," I said, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. If Tera was a therapist, she was not doing a very good job of masking her feelings, she sent me a death glare before going on, "Tell me what do you feel like now?" She said sweetly.

"I feel like killing the water peasant who threw me into jail in the first place. Then, I'm going to skin her before using her filthy skin to strangle you. Then, I shall burn both of your bodies a crisp before dancing around in your ashes!" I yelled. Tera screamed and ran out. My brother was apparently eavesdropping, because he came in the next second.

"AZULA! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOUR THERAPIST! Now we'll have to get you a new one. You can't keep doing this Azula. Tera is a great therapist, she could've helped you." He said, clearly exasperated. I shrugged, smiled and walked out. "Don't worry Zuzu. I won't hurt your little peasant friend. After all you are in love with her aren't you?" I asked before making my way back to my room. Luckily I did manage to catch him turn a bright red. But that was not the best part; the loser didn't even deny it.

* * *

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

Dear Diary,

Zuzu got me a new therapist. I don't know who it is yet, but he said it is one of his friends. Oh great Sozin, I hope it's not the Avatar. He'll probably meditate me into oblivion.

Sincerely,

Her Royal Highness

Princess Azula

* * *

I walked into the very room that I had my first session with Tera in.

Instead of seeing the familiar blue arrows and bald head, I was greeted by a shock of black hair and a pint sized little devil.

"Well hello, Princess Sociopath. It's time for our session." She said, not even looking me in the eye. Then again she is blind.

"If it isn't the infamous Toph Beifong." I smirked. She was the only one who was intelligent in the entire posse of the Avatar.

"Look here Caldera's Biggest Sociopath. I heard about the little stunt you pulled with Sparky, or should I say Zuzu and his crush on Sugar Queen. I'm not here to help you. We both know you're not crazy. You're here to help me. You and I are going to set up the two most gullible people in the world: the Fire Lord and The Queen of Prissiness, Katara." She said, not even getting up from the sofa.

I smiled. Finally something worth my time. Now that I'm not Fire Lord, I needed something worthwhile to do with my time.

"I'm in. Only on one condition though; we humiliate my brother as much as possible."

She smirked. "Excellent. Let's call this a day then shall we?" I nodded and left the room. Looks like life at the palace is going to get more interesting.

* * *

read and review please. if you want me to continue also say so. and another thing, Azula needs a beau. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR OCS SEND ME A DESCRIPTION OF IT. OTHERWISE HERE ARE THE OPTIONS-

Haru

Chan

Jet? even though he's dead, i could try to bring him back

NOT SOKKA OR AANG THOUGH, UNLESS ITS REALLY POPULAR. ALTHOUGH I DONT REALL MIND SOKKA.

BYEE- TIL NEST TIME FRIENDS:)))


	2. Happy

A/N: younger readers who didn't read my T rating may wanna turn away now.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today is my first proper session with my therapist or should I say accomplice, Master Toph Beifong. She really is something though, diary. Apparently, she ran away from home at twelve to help Captain Baldy and the Peasant Squad. Also, she mastered earthbending from badger moles. If that's not amazing, I don't know what is. Oh wait, I do. Mastering firebending form two non-bending humans. As a child prodigy, diary, I was able to do that.

Anyway, it's time to put our brilliant plan in motion.

Sincerely

Her Royal Highness

Princess Azula

* * *

I was meeting Toph in another tea room. She wanted one without a carpet and with solid earth underneath, so we're meeting at some bar in the city. I hopped onto the palanquin, anxious to meet her. Huh, anxiety, funny feeling. I don't think I'll get used to it.

The palanquin wasn't moving fast enough for my liking, so I stuck my head out of the little curtained window and yelled at the buffoons carrying it. "I know your pathetic life may be centred around carrying me around on my palanquin, so you probably won't understand the importance of me getting there on time. But as my palanquin carriers, I expect you to get me there _on time_. Your pathetic efforts are greatly appreciated." Almost instantaneously, they moved at least twice as fast. I could practically hear them huffing and panting. Stupid Zuzu probably hired a bunch of unfit snail sloths to work the palanquins. And besides, they should prepare for twice the weight or even more. After I'm through with this plan, Zuzu and the peasant will be happily betrothed. And I hope the idiot grows enough balls to knock her up with an heir. If he doesn't I'll kill him. Plenty of reasons to produce heirs. Besides, I want to be an aunt.

I entered the bar. I must say though, Toph really knows how to pick out the seediest bar in Caldera. The men here looked like they could take me in a fight. And I don't say that often. I saw her drinking something at a corner table with her feet propped up onto a table. Oh, the perfect picture of nobility.

"Hey, Crazy, over here!" Toph yelled from across the room. She yelled it pretty loudly to, but the dunderheads in the bar didn't even look up. This probably is why she picked the place. We didn't need any nobles trying to set up their bimbotic daughters with the single Fire Lord. Knowing Zuzu, he is gullible and spineless enough to accidentally get married to one of these gold diggers' daughters.

"As you can see, Crazy Queen, the reason I picked this place is because we can't afford any eavesdroppers, or word will spread around Caldera. So take out your pen and paper and write down everything I say." She ordered. I've never been ordered around by anyone before, except Dad, but I am slightly afraid of Toph.

I got out my stationery and waited for her to begin speaking.

"First of all, we need a name. How about Operation: ZuzuTara?" I nodded and wrote it down.

_OPERATION: ZUZUTARA_

_BY: PRINCESS AZULA AND TOPH _

"The problem with this couple is not Sparky. It's Sugar Queen. That girl is too stubborn for her own good. She'll end up saying how the Fire Nation will never accept a foreign queen, blah blah blah. The works. We'll also need her to accept her feelings for the idiot. And she better not say she doesn't feel anything for him. Back before the war ended, you could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife. And this started even before they made up. You could only imagine how annoyed I felt, especially cos the other boobs were too thick to even see that there was something there. So now that they have both, or Sparky at least, has come to terms with his feelings, they had better get together, but all those two idiots need is a push in the right decision." She said, raising her bottle to her lips.

"But in my brother's cave we're gonna need a tidal wave to get him to man up enough to confess," to this, she raised her bottle towards me and said," right on, Sociopath, right on. Hey man, can we get another round over here!" she yelled at the bald bartender. He came right over with two bottles containing some strange liquid. He threw them onto the table and the amber liquid sloshed about. Toph handed him some money and he left.

"Hey, aren't you underage?" I asked. I wasn't afraid of breaking rules, besides I was only one year away from the legal alcohol consumption age. "Yup. But Fire Lord Sparky ain't gonna do a thing about it. Cos if he does, I'll be here to kick his ass back to Ba Sing Se!" She smirked. I smiled. I really admired this girl.

_**OPERATION: ZUZUTARA**_

_**BY: PRINCESS AZULA AND TOPH**_

_**PROBLEMS: THEY ARE BOTH STUBBORN ASSES WHO WILL NOT FREAKING ADMIT THEIR FEELING TO EACH OTHER. **_

_**SIDE NOTE: KATARA IS PRISSY AND MY BROTHER IS A PUSSY. **_

_**MEETING/'THERAPIST SESSION' NO. 1**_

* * *

I headed back to the palace after the meeting. I was feeling slightly tipsy after having just a bottle of alcohol that Toph said was called, "Fire Syrup. This stuff is pretty strong, so for first timers, like you, I recommend taking only one bottle, otherwise you will wake up tomorrow with a nasty ass hangover." She said, slightly slurring. My room was past the turtleduck pond. As I passed the area, I overheard the two speaking to each other.

"-really worried for her, Katara." It was Zuzu.

"Don't worry, Zuko. She'll be fine. Toph is taking care of her. Besides, you and I both know she's not really crazy." Katara said, before giving his shoulder a slight squeeze. He smiled at her in response. While I understand why Zuzu liked the water pea-Katara, why she liked him is one of the biggest mysteries in life. That pathetic smile he gave her made him look weak and kickable, and as Fire Lord, you should never show any signs of weakness, whether to your servants or to a friend.

"It's just that I want her to be happy, Katara. She never had a great childhood, and I want to make sure the rest of her life is happy and enjoyable." He sounded stressed. But wait, hold the phone, was he talking about me?

"Azula will be fine, Zuko. She has a really great older brother." He was worried about me. I could not believe it. Zuzu cares about me. He really does. Now, I'm more determined than ever to get them together. If her wants to make me happy, then I can make him happy too.

* * *

Dear Diary,

So Zuzu does care about me. After all those years of my teasing and bullying, he still wants me to be happy and enjoy life. I will make sure he is happy with Katara. I promise you that. And I never, ever break promises.

Love,

Azula

* * *

OK OK

AZULA AND ZUKO SIBLING RELATIONSHIP PATCH UP.

YAY.

NEXT CHAPTER, PHASE ONE OF OPERATION: ZUZUTARA GETS SET IN MOTION.

ALSO, THE HUNT FOR AZULA'S LOVE INTEREST IS STILL ON.

I HAVE ONE VOTE FOR JET, ONE FOR SOKKA AND ONE FOR CHAN. NO HARU? NO OCs?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

BYE


	3. Phase one

I don't own Atla. Yup.

* * *

"So princess, I came up with the perfect plan last night." Toph said. We were back at the seedy bar, sipping on something Toph liked to call 'Liquid Lightning'.

"Hey Toph, what is liquid lightning made of?" I asked. It was really starting to wear me down, I felt like my insides were on fire, and my head was pounding. I thought symptoms like this only occurred when you had a hangover, not when you were drinking it right then and there.

"Strong ass booze, princess, strong ass booze." She said casually, bringing the bottle to her lips for another sip.

"Oh. Well then since you're so helpful, I'll just go ask that barman myself. Besides, he should know what goes-"

"Don't bother. He'll give you the same answer, Crazy Queen, same answer to everyone." She said before leaning in to tell me a secret," Knuckles over there is afraid of people stealing his recipe or blend or whatever shit it's called nowadays." I nodded.

"You were saying about your plan?" I asked, trying to accomplish the actual mission we set out for.

"You see, Sugar Queen is not one for admitting her feelings for someone. Sparky is a little better at that though. We need to play with that. Basically what I'm try-"

"We need to get Katara a boyfriend so that Zuko will be jealous and admit his feelings to her. Then, she will realise something's been going on all along, and she will admit it to him. Long story short everyone is happy."

"Cept Snoozles. Agni knows that guy will hate the fact that Katara is in love_. 'That's my baby sister you idiot. How dare you?!'_ Hell, he even gave the Avatar _the talk_ when he and Katara were together. Classic!" She said, panting from laughing. By Snoozles, I think she meant Katara's older brother, Sokka, was it?

"Thing is Captain Crazy, we need to find someone who will incite jealousy in sparky. Any ideas?"

I racked my brains for a moment. We needed to find someone who Zuzu has met before, and who has made him jealous before. There's only one guy for the job.

Ruon Jian.

"Yes. Once, at Ember Island, there was this idiot called Ruon Jian who made Zuzu jealous by flirting with Mai. We just need him to do the same with Katara, but more. Plus the weakling probably can't say no to me." I smiled, thinking of the fond memories we created on Ember Island at the time. With Chan.

"Perfect. Sparky hates dual offenders. But we have to groom him to not be repulsive enough for Sugar Queen."

"He isn't _that_ repulsive." I said. No matter how much of an idiot he was, he wasn't repulsive.

"Think about it. Sugar Queen's been with_ the Avatar_. She's now after_ the Fire Lord_. Do you think Ruon Jian from Ember Island is gonna cut it?" I shook my head, seeing the logic in her statement.

"Thought not. Anyway tomorrow, we leave for Ember Island. I'll talk to Sparks about it. Bye."

I left, thinking about Ember Island and Chan.

* * *

"Sparks is a little hesitant, but otherwise OK with us going."

"Good."

"Pack your shit. We're leaving at dawn tomorrow."

With that Toph left me.

* * *

Dear Diary

Toph and I are heading to Ember Island tomorrow. We're preparing for Phase one: make Zuko jealous.

I am slightly scared to meet Chan again. What if he's forgotten? God, I hope not.

Here's from,

'Zula

* * *

SHORT I KNOW, BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

WHATS UP WITH AZULA'S INFORMAL DIARY ENTRY. SHE'S NERVOUS ABOUT MEETING SOMEONE. HAHA. RMBR IF YOU WANT ANY OC CHARACTERS IN ANY PART OF THE STORY, SEND ME THEIR NAME, AGE AND PERSONALITY. AS WELL AS NATION.

Anyways, will Chan end up with Azula?

I dunno.

It depends on your vote.

SOKKA-2

CHAN-1

JET-1

HARU-0

OC-0

Btw, in response to one of the guest reviewers, I will not do Yuri. No way, no how.

I have nothing against lesbians, personally, but I think that since all of the characters are straight on the show, I'll honour that in my fanfiction.

Another thing, if you're wondering why I spell 'honor' as 'honour', I'm from Singapore and we use the British spelling and stuff.

Lastly, special thanks to kittycook who told that yuri-supporting guest off. This was already said to be a ZUTARA, so dear guest reviewer, I ask, why put Azula and Katara together?

BYE


	4. Aah, men!

ERMAGHERD ANETHER CHERPTER!

Sorry I couldn't update the last few days. I've been having finals and I'm too busy studying to write. Uhh.

I've got drama and on Friday art. So I should be able to put up chapters cos I won't be busy studying for either.

The vote for Azula's partner is on. But more on that later. Without further ado, I present my disclaimer!

I DON'T OWN ATLA.

Oh and here's the story.

* * *

We were on the ferry to Ember Island when my emotions got the better of me and I broke down. In front of Toph. She gave me a look in between _Hey I pity you_ and _what the hell, pussy?_

"Look, Ember Island is where I met someone. And I guess I like him. He had a party and we kissed and-"

"WOAH! You kissed someone? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she squealed excitedly and nudged for me to go on.

"We were out on his balcony and we talked and we umm… kissed. And then, Zuzu, Mai, Ty Lee and I wrecked his house. And we left." I said. I hadn't realised how much of an idiot I was until now.

_Wrecking your crush's house? NO. NO. NO. NO. No._ _But then again, I may have, could have, been the slightest bit _insane. _Who cares though? Chan isn't worth it_

"You wrecked his house? Wow, smooth move." She said sarcastically.

"Smooth move for a sociopath, you mean?" I asked rhetorically. I was really beginning to enjoy Toph's dry and dirty humour.

"Nice one. Snoozles, Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes were the worst at making jokes! But your brother takes the crown for lamest and cheesiest comedian in the world. His jokes were so horrible they made me wanna cry. And I never cry!" She said. I have to admit though; Zuzu was skimped out on a lot of positive traits from our parents. A good sense of humour being one of them. The others, however, I don't feel suit to mention.

* * *

"Now docking at Ember Island, Princess Azula and Lady Toph Bei-"

"Its Master, dunderheads!"

"-Master Toph Beifong." Said one of the servants. I got out of my seat and headed for the exit off the ship. My brother had hired a ship just for me and Toph to use. We would be at Ember Island for a week. She told him it would be therapeutic. What a gullible idiot.

"You know Toph, not much has changed, since I came here three years ago. We stayed somewhere there," I said, gesturing to Lo and Li's beach villa.

"I'm blind, genius. Besides, please spare me the details. As you can see, I'm bursting with excitement but, I don't have the time." She said sarcastically. Oh well.

We headed for the newly refurbished royal villa and dumped our bags there.

"Time to look for this Ruon Jian character on the beach." Toph said. We got changed. I put on a red sarong and lighter red halter top. I let down my hair which was usually done in a topknot. It ran past my shoulders to my mid-back.

Toph came out wearing a gold tube top and a pair of red shorts. "Hey, Crazy, help me with my hair?" she gestured to her bun, which she was trying to pull out. I helped her, even though I wasn't the best at styling hair, thinking of what happened before my coronation three years ago. It took ages for my hair to grow back properly. When I was done, I ran a brush through Toph's now loose hair, surprised to find it was so silky.

We headed off to the beach with our stuff- an umbrella, some magazines (for me, of course) and two blankets.

* * *

"Whadya say we relax for a bit before scouting?" She asked. 'Yeah, alright." We proceeded to find a shady corner to relax. Before we could spread out our blankets, two shirtless boys came up to us and offered to help. Before I could say anything, Toph said, almost flirtatiously, "Yes. Please." She even gave her hair a little flip before the two boys immediately laid out our blankets perfectly.

They left to get us drinks. Meanwhile, I asked Toph where she learned to flirt.

"Sugar Queen. I swear boys are all over her. It would be nice to get all that attention. But whatever." She shrugged. I figured this _'Sugar Queen'_ would know a thing or two about flirting. Again, how she got my brother, I don't know. That doofus is so oblivious to flirting, or anything girl-related for that matter. He once had the nerve to ask me why I was so _grumpy that time_. Well, wouldn't he like to know?

The boys were back about then minutes later. They handed us our drinks and we sipped them in an amicable silence. Then one of them just had to open their fat mouths. "Hey there, ladies. I'm Nong, and this is my friend, Lian. We were wondering if you would like to accompany us into town later." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. I couldn't help but notice Toph was staring at Lian's abdomen. Wait, she was blind. She probably was just looking in that direction not knowing what she was looking at.

"Woah there, like what you see?" Asked Lian.

"YOU INSENSITIVE IDIOT! I'M BLIND!" she yelled, before dousing him with her drink. He sulked and pulled his friend away, muttering something about crazy chicks and their issues. Toph started sniffling. "Hey Toph, what's wrong?" I asked. She never cried. Ever.

"I only learned how to flirt so I could use it on Aang! I like him, and it killed me to see him with Sugar Queen, 'specially cos she and Sparky have something there! Am I that ugly that Aang doesn't like me that way at all?" She asked/wailed, sobbing into her arms. I suddenly felt extremely protective. It killed me to see her this way. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not Zuzu, not Mai, not even Ty Lee. I put my arm comfortingly around her shoulder, "We'll get him to fall head over heels for you. He's as bad as Zuzu. They don't like to see that their answer has been in front of them all along." I said comfortingly. She smiled.

"Men." We both snorted together. 

* * *

HERE IS CHAPTER 4!

AZULA'S BF

SOKKA-2

JET-2

HARU-0

CHAN-1

OC-0

why don't OCs nor Haru get any votes?

sorry the chapter's so far have been real short. i just feel most comfortable writing and reading in the 1000-1500 words format.

wish me luck for my test scores. argh, byee:)

as always, read and review and cast your vote or submit OC characters if you have any.

thanks


	5. Ruon Jian

Yikes! Sorry for the late update. Just so you know next chapter will be the last chapter in which Azula's BF can be voted for. So if you want your pick, please do cast your vote.

BTW, remember Nong and Lian from the last chapter? Well they are my OCs, Duh! That's kind of an example on how OCs will fit into the storyline. So I'm still open to submissions. Just saying. Also, if you have any ideas in where you want this story to go, please submit them. I value your input cos without you this story would have 0 favs, 0 follows, and 0 reviews. I read all your review cos they make me happy and I love them so much!

Lotsa love.

Disclaimer- this is a FANFICTION. ON A FANFICTION WEBSITE. If I owned this biz, I would not be right now, writing Zutara fanfiction. But rather rewatching all my fav Zutara scenes. And Taang. Seriously, is Sukka the only pairing they got right?

* * *

"OK, so let's ask around for this Ruon Jian character. He's probably still on Ember Island. After all, it is summer," said Toph. We left the beach after the little fiasco with the boys and the sobbing and_ the boys_.

There was no point in endless searching so we headed to the market place. Ember Island was a relatively small community; everyone knows everybody. The last time I was here, we didn't go to the market place. First of all, all of our food was catered for, and second of all I didn't feel like mixing with dirty peasants. But I'm a changed person now. Most definitely.

"Hey Toph, we could go to the market place and ask around for Ruon Jian."

"Oh, OK." She sighed. She was acting different. Not her usual cocky self.

"Hey, you OK? Not bummed out 'bout the Avatar, are ya?" I asked.

She blew some of her hair up, out of her face, in frustration and sighed. "Even when we were travelling together, and I taught him all there was to know about picking up heartbeats and stuff, he completely ignored me and my feelings, pursuing Sugar Queen. And when they were through, he came to me for comfort, still oblivious. It's just…h-hard." She said, fighting back tears with a tremble in her voice.

I patted her back comfortingly. This Avatar was really stupid, pursuing the wrong girl. I mean, couldn't he have at least acknowledged Toph's feelings? She has liked him for three years; the moron doesn't even pick up that even with his honed senses. Men!

"Don't worry, Princess. I won't let _my feelings_ get in the way of our mission." She said bravely and full of determination. That did it for me. The Avatar and I were going to talk. And I'm going to _finish_ what I set out to do in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

At the market, we found a kind-looking old woman selling fruit.

"Umm…hi?" I asked. I was a people person, but I still wasn't sure how to talk to people in a friendly sort of way.

"Hi, darling. Would you like some ash bananas? They are quite fresh." She said, smiling.

Toph must've gotten herself back together again, because she strode right in front of me and asked quite bluntly, "Quit the chatter woman, we aren't here for your fruit. Do you know a sucker by the name of Ruon Jian, and if you do, where the hell is he?"

"Ruon Jian? He's my nephew's neighbour. He lives towards the eastern part of the island, in a red and gold beach house. Third one from Shiuatsu Lane." I smiled at her, before leaving with Toph.

We walked down the lane before arriving at his house.

I knocked on the door. "RUON JIAN! THIS IS A POLICE ARREST! WE NEED YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Toph bellowed. Not a moment later the man in question appeared at the front door, with a panicked look on his face.

"Look, I really don't know what I did to make the po-_YOU_!" He shrieked. I calmly nodded and pulled Toph in, heading for the sitting room, leaving a fuming Ruon Jian at the door.

He stalked in a few minutes later, still fuming.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you already caused enough trouble? Chan and I were grounded for a month after that party!"

"Look, I don't care. Fact is we need your help. We need you to date Lady Katara and tirelessly flirt with her in front of the Fire Lord so that he will confess to her and then they can get married and you get the picture." I said.

"You _seriously_ expect me to help you? Besides, I-"

"Save it. That party happened three years ago. Let bygones be bygones."

"Boohoo, you got grounded for a month. Crazy over her," Toph gestured towards me with a shake of her head," got thrown into a damn asylum! If anything she should be complaining, you prick, but she isn't. You'd better help us, or else suffer THE WRATH OF TOPH BEIFONG!" Toph yelled.

"Toph, calm down. Besides, she's right, you know. We didn't come all the way out to Ember Island for you to say no." I said reasonably. Well, as reasonable as I could be in this situation.

"No, I can't. And not for the reason you think." He said.

"Go on, why the fuck not?" Toph asked, impatiently, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"_I'm engaged_."

"WHAT? TO WHOM?" Toph screeched.

"_Me_," replied a monotonous voice coming from the stairs. It was one that I would recognise anywhere.

_Mai._

* * *

Votes-

JET-2

SOKKA-5

HARU-0

CHAN-3

OCs-0

looks like Sokka is winning.

A/N: I think I will write a sequel. More on that later though. sorry for the short update.

and Mai makes an appearance.

*cue DRAMATIC MUSIC*


	6. I love you, Zuko

A/N: this is the last chapter before Azula meets her boyfriend.

I was really hoping for Jet, but no such luck. It looks like it's gonna be Sokka, which is cool, even though I ship Sukka.

I think there will be a sequel to this, exploring the quirks of a Zutara courtship.

Remember to vote, cos Azula will start to interact with her beau next chapter.

* * *

"'Sup, knives?" asked Toph.

"Nothing much, really. Why didn't you tell me before you were visiting?" Mai replied.

"Well, we kinda lost touch ever since you dumped Sparky." Toph shrugged.

"Aah, I see. Anyways, what the _hell _are _you_ doing here?" she asked, crudely gesturing to me.

"We're trying to bring Zuko and Katara together. We need his help." I said, gesturing towards her fiancé.

"Oh, so you want my fiancé to help set up my ex with the very person that caused the downfall of our relationship?" She asked. When she put it that way, I realised how stupid it sounded. Damn, this was a lost cause.

I noticed her classic 'Mai' stare. It was the stare she gave people when she wanted to show her anger. Mai only ever felt three emotions; anger, much like now, expressed through a fiery glare, happiness, expressed with a small smile, and finally indifference, shown by her impassive face.

I nodded calmly.

"You're an idiot, actually both of you are idiots. Zuko knows of my engagement to Ruon Jian, we are actually pretty close now. One of the reasons our relationship failed was that he had no time for me, and I was easily bored, another was the waterbender and him were growing closer, while the opposite happened to us, and finally I realised it was only a childhood crush, we were better off, and meant to be, just friends. There is no way Zuko is going to get jealous. In fact, he'd probably beat this guy- sorry, honey- to a pulp for hurting his friend."

Ruon Jian tensed, and Mai kissed him, making the tension seep out of him in waves. They really were good for each other, making me happy for my best friend. She must have read my mind, though, "I hope we can still be best friends, 'Zula." She said, sticking out her right hand. I noticed the diamond ring that was customary of Fire Nation engagements. It was pretty huge.

I smiled at the childhood nick name, before shaking her hand. She pulled me into a hug, how very un-Mailike of her.

"RJ, honey, we'll be out for some girl time." She said before grabbing her purse and dragging me and Toph out the door, leading to cries of "LET GO, KNIVES!" and "I'M FIFTEEN, I'LL BE DAMNED IF I CAN'T WALK!"

"So Mai, tell me. What'd I miss between you and my idiot brother?" I asked. I needed to know the background of his previous relationship before starting something new.

"Zuko appointed Katara as some ambassador or something. I don't really know why though. They became super close, while the two of us grew apart. They were constantly working on treaties and there was this ball and he couldn't stop staring at her, and I realised that I needed to end our relationship. I wasn't that upset about it because I didn't feel the same way about him anymore. I confronted him after the ball, and he was sorry, I wasn't really. I was getting bored of being in a relationship with him. It concluded in us being content as just friends. I moved to Ember Island; I needed to get away from my stupid parents, and there's where I met Ruon Jian. We hit it off, and now look at us." She smiled broadly. I could tell she was really happy.

"Now, that's great and all, but we still have one problem. We can't trigger the feelings within Zuko without our catalyst, Ruon Jian." Said Toph.

I nodded.

"You guys need to find someone else. Your plan was pretty good, 'cept Ruon Jian is unavailable. Just find some other guy." Mai suggested.

We continued our trip by shopping, Mai and I bought some stuff, while Toph just went around looking for food.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Mai and I are really close again. Remember three years ago, when I said, "trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way," well I was very wrong. I need friends, and I need them to trust me. I trusted Mai, really I did.

So when she suggested asking Zuko about some guy from his past that he really hated, I was on board with the idea. Toph suggested prodding him about it, none too gently. But I know my brother; he is suspicious of me and my motives, so it has to be done gently.

I need to manipulate him.

Simple. I'm excellent at that.

Sincerely,

Azula.

* * *

At the docks, we bade Mai and Ruon Jian goodbye, before heading off towards the ship.

"WAIT!" Someone yelled. I whipped my head around to find Chan, running towards our ship.

"Chan?" I gasped. I hadn't seen him since the incident. I had been meaning to come look for him, but with the whole Mai and Ruon Jian fiasco, I had forgotten. It just goes to show that my feelings for Chan aren't as strong as I thought.

"Hey, you. Ruon Jian told me you were here, and I just had to come see if it was true. So?" he asked.

"So what?" I asked, baffled. What did he want?

"I'm ready to go back to the palace with you, princess." He said, a stupid smirk on his face.

"Why on _earth _ would I bring you back to the palace?" I still did not understand what he was playing at.

"Duh! As the princess' boyfriend, don't you think I should come live in the palace? One of the many perks of my newfound position." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. It took all of my, very large, mind you, self-control not to slap him.

"Did you _seriously_ think that I would take you back after you completely ignored me for _three years_? I was locked up in an asylum, and you didn't even bother to visit me, or send a letter, or anything! And now that I've been out for a couple weeks, you don't even bother showing up to the palace! If you really liked me, you should have at least come for me. And now you're dating me, the princess, for the perks!? There is no, or will never be an us! You conniving weasel!" I didn't care if I was being dramatic. Chan was an absolute idiot if he thought I would date him after all that happened.

When I was trapped in prison, the only people who visited me were Zuzu, Ty Lee, and surprisingly the Avatar and the bossy water tribe peasant. This douche didn't even visit me, and now he wants to pick up our relationship where it left off?

Two words.

_Hell._

_No._

"I guess I should go now, huh?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, idiot. Now get off before I metalbend your sorry ass off the ship!" Toph cut in for me.

He sprinted off, obviously in fear of Toph. At least he had some sense.

I held back tears as I watched his retreating figure. I felt so hurt and used.

"Hey, Azula, forget about him. He's not worth it." Toph said, rubbing circles on my back. I smiled at her, even though I knew she couldn't see. I felt a little better. But still broken hearted. I knew my feelings for Chan weren't that strong. I just need to move on. I know I'm strong enough.

* * *

I needed to talk to Zuzu after coming back from Ember Island.

"Hey, Zuzu," I walked into his office.

"Hi, Azula. How was Ember Island?" He asked, looking up from the scroll he was reading.

"Terrible. On the plus side, I did run into Mai and Ruon Jian." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, they're engaged. So, terrible how?" He asked.

"Chan showed up and created a scene. He thought we were still together and even went as far as saying he was dating me for the perks. I totally lost it and broke down. Luckily, Toph was there." I said cautiously, not knowing how Zuzu would react.

"Well, I always knew he was an asshole, but that really takes the cake. What an idiot. He should know better than to mess with the Fire Lord's lil' sis." He said jokingly, punching me in the arm. He must've learned a thing or two from Toph. Still, talking about me as his 'lil' sis' was weird, and uncharacteristic of our relationship.

"Since when am I your lil' sis? What happened to ' she's evil, she's the demon's spawn-"

"Azula, I mean it. I can't help but feel that I'm the reason you went insane before the comet. _If only I could've protected you._" His voice cracked. My eyes started to water. The next thing I knew, he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Zuko."

"I love you too, Azula."

* * *

YAY! Sibling love.

anyways I'm gonna let you vote for who you want Azula to end up with.

I have a serious feeling its Sokka, but keep voting anyway.

Here are the results. **(edit as of 24/10/13)**

SOKKA-11

CHAN-3

JET-**6**

HARU-0

OCs-0

**As of the 24th of October, I have decided to cut off Haru, OCs and Chan. I guess voting now will settle a tie between Sokka and Jet. SOKKLA .VS. JETZULA! **

**Voting is closed, sorry:(**


	7. Zuzu's jealous

Dear Diary,

My therapy sessions are going to stop for a while now. My brother has invited his friends to come visit. Apparently they'll be here for two months. Oh joy. I get to deal with a bunch of fuddy-duddy war heroes. For two months. I wonder if it's too late to go back to the asylum.

Anyways, these two months are perfect to set operation ZuzuTara in motion. They will both be in the palace, under Toph's and my careful supervision, ensuring Zuko to finally make a move. Even though the bossy peasant is an ultra-feminist, and don't get me wrong, diary, we women can do anything better than men, I know Katara would swoon if Zuko were to kiss her first. Not the other way 'round. Besides, my brother needs to grow a pair if he wants to become a successful ruler.

As much as I love him, now at least, he really is as weak as a turtleduckling. It looks like it's up to me to whip him into shape.

He's especially sad now that Katara left. She left about a day after my first therapist session and he's moping around now. Lovesick idiot.

Love,

Azula

* * *

I was getting some beauty sleep, not like I needed it anyway, when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find my brother.

"What?" I snapped. I stayed up late last night, reading a stupid romance scroll that Ty Lee sent me.

"My friends are arriving soon. Get dressed. They all want to meet you." He said.

"Stupid friends." I grumbled, under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, almost defensively.

"Nothing. Now get out. A woman needs her _privacy,_ Zuzu." I said sweetly. He flushed a bright red, before apologizing and stalking away.

I put on my usual red ensemble, but left my hair down, instead of putting it in a bun; my usual side bangs framing my face.

I huffed out of my room, before proceeding to meet Zuko and Toph at the palace entrance. I arrived just on time to see the behemoth of a flying bison land. In its saddle sat the two Water Tribe peasants and the Avatar on the bison's neck.

"Hey Zuko! Hey Toph! Hey Azula!" The Avatar greeted cheerily. He then engulfed Zuko and Toph in a hug, causing Zuko to squirm uncomfortably and Toph to blush. The peasants made their way down and joined in on the hugging. After about a minute, bossy peasant's brother, stupid peasant, asked, "Hey Crazy, care to join us?" I shook my head. I already felt uncomfortable enough.

"Zuko, Toph it's great to see you guys. Hi, Azula. Do you remember me?" Asked bossy peasant. How could I forget? She caused my downfall at Sozin's comet.

"Yeah, I do. How could I forget the person who defeated me on Sozin's comet? A non-firebender, no less. But we'll let bygones be bygones. Truce?" She looked slightly guilty, but she still shook my hand. Agni, these people were easy to tease. Made my matchmaking job much easier. My comment earned me a nudge in the ribs from Zuko. I kicked him in the shin back. He scowled. Suddenly stupid peasant came very close to me and pressed his hand to my forehead.

"Sure, you're not having a fever or anything?" He asked. His blue eyes bore directly into mine. I blushed from the intensity of his gaze. I must admit, they were a nice shade of blue, refreshing from the brown or gold eyes characteristic of the Fire Nation. I slapped his hand away and scowled at him. He immediately backed away, as though scared.

"So, do you remember me? I'm Sokka, by the way."

"I know who you are, you dolt. You interrogated me during the eclipse, remember, about Suki, or something?"

"Oh yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. It was cute.

"Where is this Suki anyway?" I asked, realising her disappearance.

"She's not here yet."

"Oh. Uhh…well, then, shall we…umm head inside?" I suggested. I cursed myself for my lack of eloquence and my awkwardness.

"Sure! Take me to your meat!" He put his hands on his hips to show mock-superiority, unlike the real and unadulterated, almost bitchy, superiority that his sister possessed. I giggled, which was weird, considering I never giggled. I mentally slapped myself, before dragging him by the collar inside.

* * *

That night, we sat down for dinner, while Zuko and Sokka reminisced about the war.

"-waggly eyebrows, and stupid hook swords. That asshole kidnapped me! I mean he was seriously demented! And I thought he died in Ba Sing Se. But nooo! He miraculously survived and I saw him in Omashu the other day and he ran up to me like I was an old friend. Course I slapped him straight across the cheek and-

"Sokka! You shouldn't have done that to Jet! He changed! He helped us remember? How could you be so inconsiderate?" Katara practically screamed.

"Well, he deserved it." Sokka said.

"Yeah, I mean he was a douchebag." Zuko chimed in.

"What makes you say that? Did you rely on Sokka's _seriously biased_ opinion to make your decision, huh, Fire Lord?" Katara challenged. She looked like she was about to explode. I wondered if she was part firebender, she certainly had the temper to match.

"No, I did not. I met the fool in Ba Sing Se. He attacked uncle and I in our teashop, accusing us of being firebenders. He was right, of course, but he had no proof. Besides, we weren't doing anything wrong. He ambushed us with his stupid hook swords, leaving me no choice but to fight back using some broad swords I borrowed from a nearby soldier. The moron lost of course, and was captured by the Dai Li." Zuko's temper was rising as well.

"HE WHAT?! Zuko- oh no wonder- poor Jet. I screamed at him. If only I knew! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She exclaimed, hitting her forehead.

"Poor Jet! Poor Jet? Katara, he's vile. He's no good!" Zuko screamed. His words were coated with jealousy. However, everyone was too engrossed in the exchange to notice. Toph and I did. She nudged me with a knowing smile on her face.

"SHUT UP! He's is too good! I miss him, and I'm going to find him. And we're going to be happy about this! _All of us_!" She yelled at all of us before stalking out.

Toph and I promptly burst into laughter. Everyone around us gave us looks of incredulity.

"Looks like Zuzu is jealous!" I said, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Am not!" He said.

"You're lying, Sparks. I can tell. Your heart's beating extremely fast!"

Zuko turned a red so deep, he could blend in with the red walls.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before heading off to my room.

* * *

_Dear Jet, _

_I am in dire need of your assistance. Its regarding Katara. Enclosed is a ship pass to the Fire Nation. I expect to meet you at the docks, a week from your departure at Omashu. _

_More details regarding your task will be provided upon our meeting. _

_Thank you,_

_Her Royal Highness,_

_Princess Azula of the Fire Court._

* * *

I sent out my letter to Omashu, using the fastest messenger hawk I could find, my own, Lai.

If Zuko hated Jet before, he is going to detest him now.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah haha Jet's alive. **

**btw, Sokka won the vote so he will *spoiler* kiss Azula by the end of the story. **

**I know the quality of the chapter is pretty crappy, and I apologize, but this is more of a filler chapter than anything else. **

**bye**


	8. Jet?

_Dear Princess Azula of the Fire Court,_

_I would love to help you, especially since it's regarding Katara. _

_The two of us have some unresolved issues to take care of._

_I thank you for the ship passes, considering I have no means of travel on my own. _

_I shall see you at the docks, in a week. _

_Jet_

Dear Diary,

Toph and I are about to head off to the docks to meet Jet. I have never personally met him, but Toph insists that he is a perfect candidate for our operation. She told me how Katara reacted to his 'death' in Ba Sing Se. Whether she still harbours feelings for him or not is irrelevant, because even if they were just friends, he's bound to make Zuzu explode with jealousy. I just know it.

Love,

Azula

* * *

"Zuzu, Toph and I are going down to the docks to bring a personal guest of mine. I hope you don't mind he stays at the palace." I said over breakfast with his friends that morning.

"I guess it's fine, as long as Toph is OK with it." He replied. I guess he still didn't trust me all that much, but it's not unexpected, considering our childhood relationship.

"It's cool with me, Sparks." Toph agreed.

"Who is this _special guest_ anyway?" Asked Katara.

"Relax, Katara, it's probably just her boyfriend or something." Sokka said.

I turned bright red in humiliation. "I don't have a boyfriend, Sokka." I said addressing him directly.

"Meh, whatever." He shrugged, returning to his food, which he was shovelling down like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Toph and I headed for the docks after that awkward breakfast.

"Hey, you seem different." She said.

"How so?" I asked. _I_ didn't notice any changes in _myself._

"Your heartbeat picks up a little when you're around Snoozles. Do you have a crush on him or something?"

What? I can't possibly like the peasant can I?

"Impossible. I can't have a thing for a peasant-"

"He's the chief's son. Next in line to be chief of the Southern Watertribe. So no, he's not a peasant." She cut in. Well, he may not be a peasant, but he certainly doesn't act like royalty.

"But still, he's just-uggh! I can't really- I don't even know what to say!"

"For starters, what do you think of him?" She suggested.

"I guess he's handsome, somehow, with nice eyes; blue, very blue. He's kinda funny, in an odd sort of way. He's cute too."

"Azula, Azula, Azula. You're smitten."

I turned bright red. I punched her in the arm.

"Shut up."

She just laughed maniacally in response.

"I saw you blush yesterday when the Avatar hugged you." I retorted. If she wanted to tease me, I would definitely tease her.

Her cheeks tinted pink before she punched me square on my arm.

"Fine. I'll shut up if you shut up." She hissed angrily.

I smirked.

"Glad we came to a mutual understanding."

* * *

We waited at the docks for the passenger ship arriving from Omashu.

"So how exactly are we going to make Zuzu jealous?" I asked, uncertain. I cursed myself for not thinking this through. Personally, although I have less than an ounce of self-doubt, I did doubt that our plan would work. Matchmaking was new for me, and frankly it's pretty difficult.

"Get Jet to take Katara on a date. Make sure he spends time rubbing it in to the Fire Lord. That boob will finally grow a pair and confess. Sugar queen will swoon, and Sparky and her can live together and make steam babies."

Steam babies? Already? My brother can't even work up the courage to ask her out, let alone confess, and she predicts children. I'm surprised he can even get that far. Whether with Katara or not.

"Getting a little ahead, aren't we?" I asked. I was surprised she could foresee children and marriage in their future.

"Nah. Sparks and Sweetness are so predictable. They're probably soulmates or something. Look at them; they are so similar and prefect for each other that it's disgusting!" She spat out. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but agree. My brother is a sappy fool.

"I wonder what's taking him so-HE'S HERE! I can sense his footsteps!" Toph exclaimed happily.

It was time to meet this _Jet_ once and for all.

"Hello, Jet. I am Princess Azula and this is Master Toph Beifong. I take it that your travels were pleasant? Anyways, do follow us to the palanquin; we need to head to the palace to get you settled in." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake. I surveyed him, he was boyishly charming, with tan skin and brown hair. He had nice eyes too, a sort of hazel brown colour.

Perfect.

* * *

"So, why did you bring me all the way out here? Is Katara OK?" He asked as soon as we got into the palanquin.

I chuckled before responding.

"No, she's fine. I need your help to set her up with the Fire Lord, my brother, Zuko. Make him jealous by taking her out on a date or something. He'll come around eventually and then they can finally be together."

"Oh." He sounded slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong? You're not saying that you don't want to help now, are you?" I asked.

"It's just that I feel used."

"Makes sense 'cos you _are_ being used," Toph said, rather bluntly. I elbowed her, before turning to Jet.

"It's all for the greater good of the world you see; Katara of the Water Tribes and the Fire Lord will be united! The wonders it will do for the progress of peace!" I tried to explain. I wasn't exactly lying though. This would not only make certain people happy, but also, it would be very beneficiary towards the peace and prosperity of the world.

"If that's the case, I don't mind helping. But I still don't like it."

"Whatever floats your boat, pretty boy. Now here's what you're gonna do: I will assemble the idiots back at the palace, so they can meet you, while Crazy over here," she gestured to me with her thumb," will brief you on what you supposed to do, got it?" Toph asked Jet.

"Yes ma'am." He said, and nodded his head.

"Good."

The rest of the trip passed pretty fast, with Toph and I briefing him on what exactly made Zuko explode.

* * *

"So this is the palace, huh?" Asked Jet.

"Don't sound like you're not impressed." I slapped him on the back. I couldn't help it. I was very proud of our national architecture.

We led him inside before we went our separate ways. I dragged him into one of the tea rooms that we were all supposed to gather in.

"What you need to do is flirt with Katara and aggravate Zuko, not just by flirting with her, but by also being a complete and utter asshole."

"Got it, princess. He replied earnestly, obviously eager to please.

"-Anyways, Toph who do you want us all to meet?" Someone asked. The voices were slightly muffled from behind the closed doors. I frantically gestured for Jet to get into position.

"Here we go!" Toph yelled, before sliding the doors open with a great amount of force.

"JET?!" Four voices exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Hey, guys."

* * *

**A/N: So _super duper alliyuper_ sorry for the long update. Just saying, I will try and spam you guys with updates, cos I'm leaving next Tuesday for the U.S.A. and I'm not bringing my laptop with me. I will be away for two and a half weeks so I shall update at least twice more, leaving the story in a more comfortable break for a temporary hiatus. Thanks for your patience. **

**BTW, if you have any ideas, PM me or leave a review and I _promise_ to respond.**

**that's all for not. read and review please**


	9. I think I'm in love

"So what're you doing here anyways?" Aang asked. Luckily, I could not detect any hostility in his tone. My brother on the other hand, is a different case altogether.

"Yeah. What are _you_ doing in _my palace?_" My brother asked harshly, pointing an accusing finger at Jet.

"Zuzu, play nice." Toph teased. I laughed. My brother glared at me. I have never see him glare at me, he's always too afraid. His anger must really overpower his fear, and apparently his rationality too, because he tried to swing a punch at Jet, but I caught it just in time.

"Why are you defending him Azula?"

"Because, he did nothing wrong, Zuko!"

"Yes, he did! Don't you remember that night I told all of you how he attacked uncle and me in Ba Sing Se? And you just invite him here?!"

I could tell Zuko was angry. His temper was rising and pretty soon, there was going to be more than a shouting match knowing my brother.

"Uggh, whatever. I can't deal with you two right now. I have paperwork to do." He huffed and stormed out of the office like a small child. Immature moron. This game was too easy.

"I'm going to talk to Zuko guys." Aang said, obviously trying to get Zuko to make nice with Jet.

"And I'll help with the paperwork." Sokka said, following Aang out the room.

"Well Sugar Queen, I'm leaving you with eyebrows and Crazy here. I'm going to nap." Toph bade us farewell and left the room. Little did Katara know, we had planned this earlier, leaving me to analyse the relationship between Jet and Katara so we could manipulate it a little to make Zuko jealous. I may not have Toph's seismic senses, but I can read people and their gestures pretty well. And with someone as easy to read as Katara, this was not even going to be a challenge for me.

"Well, Katara, since there is still some residual tension in the room, why don't I break the ice? Katara, this is Jet. Jet, this is Katara. I'm Azula. Say it with me; A-zu-la." I mocked them, supressing a chuckle that threatened to surface.

"Azula, if you don't mind, Katara and I would like some time _alone_," Jet winked at me. Katara was really an idiot if she wasn't in on our plan, or at least _something _by now.

"Fine, OK, I can tell when I'm not wanted." I said, leaving the room. I wasn't going to bother to eavesdrop on them either. I would just interrogate Jet later.

Now, it was time to disturb Zuzu.

* * *

"Oh, Zuko, I couldn't help but notice how stressed and wound up you were around Jet. You need to relax." I said as I sauntered into his office.

"Shut up, Azula. Why the hell did you have to go invite that bast-

"Tut, tut, tut. Mind your language, Fire Lord."

"-That moron here? I hate him and he sucks." Seriously, Zuko? That sounded so childish.

"Zuzu, would you listen to yourself? You don't sound the nineteen-year-old leader of our country! You sound like a pathetic child! Now I know you are holding a grudge against Jet for attacking you in Ba Sing Se, but I think there's something more going on here! And you," I pointed at him for much needed emphasis," are going to tell me what's going on, by hook or by crook!" I scolded him. Never once did I think I'd have to scold him, but he really was an idiot if he couldn't see the signs.

"Something's wrong, I know you're right. It's just that I can't figure out what." He finally admitted.

"You know Zuko, admittance is the first step to solving your problems. Hold on, I need to get someone who'll help you."

"Who?"

"My therapist."

LINE

"TOPH! Wake up! I need your help!" I knocked on Toph's door furiously.

"Shut up! What do you need now?" She asked, obviously irritated. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Zuzu is about to admit something, but he can't figure it out. Since you're pretty intelligent, I'm going to need your help to figure out exactly what's bothering him."

"OK. I'm there."

I pulled her down the hall towards the Fire Lord's office.

* * *

"Zuko, I'm back!"

I opened the door to find not only my brother, but also Aang and Sokka.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I was hoping to have a private word with my brother, but these two idiots have to go ruin it.

"Remember how we left with him after Jet arrived? Well, we went to get some food and now we're back." Sokka said. I nodded before continuing.

"Zuko we are going to figure out exactly what is going on between you and Jet." I said confidently. I sat down in front of him, leaving Toph and Aang standing side by side. Sokka was sprawled out on the floor. I smiled at his childlike behaviour. How incredibly adorab-

WHAT?

No, no, no. I'm not supposed to think that the peasant is adorable. I'm not supposed to blush when he looked at me a moment ago. I'm not supposed to be still blushing. Crap. Anyways, back to Zuko and his problem.

"You seemed off ever since dinner that night when Katara defended Jet. Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

"Of who? Jet and Katara, no way!" He was blushing. Idiot.

"Yeah, you are! You're blushing!" Aang pointed out.

"No, I'm not. You guys are lying. I don't like Katara that way." He was blushing even more. Silly boy, when is he going to learn to accept his feelings?

"Zuko, you were pink before. Now you're red." His eye's widened and he buried his face in his hands. Out came a muffled sentence along the lines of, "What am I going to do?"

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. It was the most amount of affection he was going to get from me.

"Hey don't sweat it Sparky. We'll get you your sugar." Toph joked.

Zuko smiled. His face was so pathetic I could kick it, but I restrained. He really cared for Katara, and I don't think it's just a crush.

"Zuzu, do you like or love Katara?" I asked. I needed to confirm this now.

"I don't know."

"Monkeyfeathers, you're pathetic! Can you see yourself having a future with her? I know I couldn't when I was with Katara." Aang butted in. not only was he the Avatar, but he was apparently also a master of relationships.

"Yeah. I dream about that sometimes. Is it bad if I can see her and I married even twenty, thirty years from now?"

"Sparks, is that all you dream about?" Toph joked. Zuko blushed again. Sokka raised a threatening fist at him, before contributing, "No, you dunderhead, that is good. It just means you love her. But that better be all you dream about, I'm warning you. Besides, I'm happy that my best friend-

"I thought I was your best friend Sokka!"

"-I can have two best friends, Aang! As I was saying, I'm happy that _one_ of my best friends and my sister are together. I can keep a close watch on you two."

"I'm going to try and win Katara's heart!" Zuko said proudly before rushing off somewhere. I hope he doesn't come off too strong.

My brother is really useless when it comes to girls.

* * *

Dear Diary,

So Zuko picked Katara flowers, while Jet had some stupid necklace that Toph and I may or may not have given him to give her. They both presented their gifts before dinner, and she blushed. The end result? Not pretty.

Jet and Zuko seemed to compete for Katara's affections throughout dinner, and she seemed completely oblivious.

I wasn't really paying attention, though, diary. I was too busy watching Sokka eat. He caught me twice.

HELP ME!

I think I have a crush on Sokka.

I also think that Zuko is an idiot.

P.S. I had a dream a couple of nights ago where I was married to Sokka and moved to the South Pole.

Yep, I'm screwed all because I have a crush on Sokka.

Kill me now.

The future chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe

Azula

* * *

**AN: Yup hi. i know this update took fiveever and I'm really sorry.**

**BUT**

**I hope you noticed Azula's developing affections. **

**AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITED IT.**

**FAVES- AnimeFangirl225, DanaBlood, GlaDOS-SFC, Grievem, Hedgehod Of Time, LaylaGreene, LittleWinter1011, SimplySaturn, emmamariexoxo, kittycook, mirandaparra15, mudkipsandrainbows, musicbendghost, nutella and a pencil, sweetpotatopumpkin, thewriterstory and xFuturisticAngelx**

**FOLLOWS-AnimeFangirl225, Arrionical, Asteroth1, Cappel, DanaBlood, Devin Wolf, .101, Fruipit, Hedgehod of Time, LaylaGreene, .warrior, Road2Ruin, Xiteph, emmamariexoxo, kickit99, kittycook, mirandaparra15, mudkipsandrainbows, nutella and a pencil, sweetpotatopumpkin, thewriterstory and xFuturisticAngelx **

**REVIEWS- .101, AMONnymousAMONett, thewriterstory, Grievem, AreiaCananaid, Hedgehog of Time, AnimeFangirl225, xFuturisticAngelx, Dragon's Maiden Slave, Arrionical, Fruipit, KittyCook and to all my other guest reviewers. it makes me really happy to read them all so don't stop there. **

**Thank you all for your support. I decided it was high time to thank you all very much since we're about halfway through the story. **

**I have a proposition for you. ALL OF YOU. **

**I will be away in the US until December. I am not bringing my laptop with me so I can't update. BUT, I hope those of you who want anything in the story would please PM or review me. It can include snippets of conversation, prompts...**

**I will happily read them and include the best few. Bear with me please. **

**LOL my flight takes off tonight and i will see you all in December**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER! **

**P.S. DOES ANYBODY HERE LIKE FMA:BROTHERHOOD. I WANT A FELLOW FAN TO TALK TO. IF YOU ARE, THEN HI:)**


End file.
